Graues Haar
by Yalion
Summary: Die wunderschöne, kluge, allmächtige und beliebte Elbenherrin Galadriel hasst das Alter. Wirklich.
Die nackte Kuppe des Amon Lanc strahlte zum ersten Mal seit Menschengedenken wieder im hellen Sonnenlicht. Die qualmenden Ruinen von Dol Guldur wirkten wie ein Fremdkörper mitten in den weiten des nun wieder grünenden Waldes. Vor der Festung hatten die Elben aus Lórien ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Im Lager herrschte geschäftiges Treiben.

Nur auf der freien Fläche zwischen Festung und Lager war es etwas stiller. Dort befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nur zwei Personen: Ein namenloser, relativ hässlicher und unwichtiger Soldat aus Lórien und eine wunderschöne, intelligente – Kurz gesagt: Ich.

Abgesehen vom gelegentlichen Gaffen meines Begleiters – Was wollte der da überhaupt? - war die Stille einigermaßen vollkommen.  
Doch plötzlich: Was war das?  
Irgendwas klebte in meinen Haaren, wie ekelhaft!

Tatsächlich hatte sich eine gräuliche Substanz in meinen Haaren festgesetzt. Aber bevor ich diesen mörderischen Gedanken weiterdenken konnte, wurde ich von hinten durch ein ängstliches Räuspern unterbrochen: „Fr- Frau Galadriel?"

Innerlich bereitete ich mich bereits auf die Schmach vor, so durch das Lager zu gehen, als mir eine brilliante Idee kam: Der Soldat hatte einen Helm.

"Was?", fragte ich ihn, voller guter Vorsätze, ihn nicht ob meiner schlechten Laune anzumaulen.  
"Frau Galadriel, eure Haare sind ganz grau!", das war's dann mit dem Modell 'Ich bin nett'.  
"DAS IST ASCHE!", schrie ich ihn an. Erfüllt von Wut raste ich durch das Lager zu meinem Zelt, die Blicke der Soldaten bemerkte ich gar nicht.  
Wenn ich eines hasse, dann das Alter! Zum Glück gibt es das bei Elben nicht...  
Plötzlich kam eine Stimme von hinten – Celeborn. Mein lieblicher Göttergatte sah genauso alterslos aus wie immer. Ich spürte die Wut weiter aufkochen.  
"Na, wird Galadriel langsam alt?", fragte er amüsiert. Er fand das LUSTIG? Wirklich?  
Ich hingegen fand das ganz und gar nicht lustig!  
"Halt den Mund, oder es setzt was! IN MEINEN HAAREN IST ASCHE!", brüllte ich ihn an.

Das tat vielleicht gut! Und es hatte gesessen.  
Er schaute erstmal belämmert drein, fing sich aber schnell wieder und begann schallend zu lachen.  
"Was ist denn los? Schmollst du jetzt?", er fand das immer noch lustig, war das zu glauben?

Warum hatte ich ihn nochmal geheiratet?  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, woraufhin er noch lauter lachte. Aber nicht mehr lange: Ich griff nach dem erstbesten Teil – einer Karaffe, die mit einer andern auf dem Klapptisch stand – und warf sie nach ihm.  
Unglücklicherweise wich er aus.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dann ging er weg - Kicherte er da etwa?  
Das war ja wohl die Höhe!

Abends, als ich nach einem WIRKLICH erfrischenden Bad in unser Zelt kam, sah er mich plötzlich ernst an.  
"Galadriel.", begann er. O Valar, das kann ja heiter werden.  
Musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken?  
Wahrscheinlich.  
"Du scheinst dich heute so aufgeregt zu haben, dass du tatsächlich ein graues Haar bekommen hast!" Jetzt konnte er ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Dieser Bastard!  
"Meine schönen Haare!"

Ich war verzweifelt.  
Aus Angst vor einer weiteren Attacke ( die sicherlich bald gefolgt wäre - Mist, warum kannte er mich so gut?) verließ er das Zelt.  
Erschöpft sank ich in die Kissen.  
"Das verlangt nach einem Gläschen Wein", meinte meine innere Alkoholikerin. Aber mein Gesundheitssinn sprach dagegen.

Die innere Alkoholikerin war aber mit diversen Bratpfannen bewaffnet und schlug so lange auf den Gesundheitssinn ein, bis dieser schließlich nachgab.

Zum Wohl! 

*****

Als ich erwachte, war mein erster Gedanke: 'Du hässliche Alkoholiker-Tussi, das kriegst du zurück!' Leider musste ich meine Rache an der Bratpfannenkriegerin auf später verschieben, da mein – wie in letzter Zeit immer – heiter gestimmter Gatte das Zelt betrat.  
"Ah, du bist auch endlich aufgewacht!", begrüßte er mich.  
"Ja", sagte ich gequält.  
Er sah mich an und musste prusten.  
Was war denn jetzt wieder so lustig? Dieser Elb wird mich eines Tages so zur Weißglut bringen, dass ich nach Valinor fahre – und zwar ohne ihn!  
„Nun denn, mein Lieber, was erheitert dich heute Morgen wieder so sehr?", fragte ich ihn.  
"Ich habe noch nie eine Elbin mit Kater gesehen.", war die Antwort, die er mir triumphierend ins Gesicht schleuderte.

Das war's. Ich nehme das nächste Schiff nach Valinor. Ohne dich.


End file.
